


Come, Be My Pony!

by SilvaTalbot



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Other, POV Second Person, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvaTalbot/pseuds/SilvaTalbot
Summary: The Warrior of Light takes Haurchefant’s proposal to become his steed seriously.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 11





	Come, Be My Pony!

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to the Book Club for the encouragement, because this took a while to write.

The sound of hooves echoed through the large, covered enclosure, tucked away from prying eyes in the Dravanian Forelands. It was your boots, to be precise—oxblood leather with ebony wooden hooves and metal shoes hammered into their soles, tightly laced and secured up to your knees. A matching unicorn mask covered your visage, hand tooled leather carefully shaped to mimic the unicorn’s head, shaded glass lenses used to mimic dark equine eyes. The horn itself was another sort of expert craftsmanship—a brilliant spiral painstakingly carved from birch and stained bone white, polished to a brilliant shine mounted to the forehead with the utmost care. Long snowy locks of hair made up the mane, carefully straightened and messily styled to hide the back of your head. The mask as a whole was specially designed to make the wearer look like a true unicorn, cleverly hiding a snaffle bit within the mask to make the illusion all the more real, and to allow the handler proper control of their steed.

Your body was clad in a full oxblood leather suit to help you fully embrace the mutually agreed upon role, as well as to protect you from the elements. You were lovingly adorned in other sorts of equine tack, all specially crafted for your measurements. A sturdy arm binder held your arms behind your back, white laces cinched tight, allowing you no usage of your hands for any task you were given—unicorns had no hands, after all. Instead, you were given a strong, supple body harness, firmly buckled around your waist with straps cinched over your shoulders, allowing you to pull anything attached to any of the anchor points by your handler.

As far as anyone could tell (if they had been watching), you were the idol of House Fortemps—a splendid red unicorn with flowing white locks, come alive in the body of Man.

Today, you were to be a cart pony, as agreed upon between you and your handler. Your harness was attached to a fine sulky made of strong steel, with birch seating, padded down and covered with oxblood leather. At the helm was the Elezen who had planted the seed of this entire idea into your mind—Haurchefant, dressed down in a white falconer’s shirt, red leather high house breeches and half boots, now holding your reins, expertly wielding a dressage whip as you pulled him around the enclosure he had rented out for the day, making sure the time you two shared was absolutely private.

"Splendid, simply splendid, My dear pony!" he called out, lavishing you with praise, his words filled with every ounce of his deep-rooted adoration.

All you could do was whinny in delight, the snaffle bit in your mouth not allowing you to speak, now fully in the headspace for the scene you were playing out with Haurchefant as you pulled him around in the sulky.

But how in Hydaelyn did you get to this point in the first place?

─────

A few days prior, you had approached Haurchefant after your chance meeting with him during Heavensturn, his sudden, strange proposal weighing heavy in your mind.

_"I say, be my personal steed! There will be none greater, furred or feathered. The finest carrots you will have. Your feet I will scrape, and…"_

The words echoed in your head, gnawing at you well after the event. Even though he had tried to hide his face with an uma kabuto, you knew his voice far too well. The unusual offer wouldn't escape your mind. Sure, you had figured out at this point he held more romantic leanings towards you, though he wasn’t typically as blatant about his desires as he was that day. Perhaps the fact that Haurchefant thought he was hiding made him more open to speak his true desires? Or perhaps he picked such a time with peculiar words to try and ease a blow of rejection, if it came to that.

Even so, you couldn’t help but be interested by the proposal. Was it the idea of being able to shirk your obligations for once? Or perhaps being something other than yourself, in a controlled environment with someone you trusted? Maybe you just wanted to try something new that you had never even thought of, let alone heard of until that very moment.

In the end, you went off to Coerthas to speak with Haruchefant about being his personal steed.

Once you arrived in Camp Dragonhead, Haurchefant greeted you warmly, before you swiftly asked for but a moment of his time—asking for privacy, of course—which he eagerly accepted. With that, he whisked you off to a meeting room, fetching hot cocoa for the two of you while you took your seat, picking the one closest to the fireplace. Though you had been to Coerthas many times, you still did not enjoy the cold climes of the region, even when you dressed appropriately as you were now.

"Well, what is of such import that you and I need privacy, my dear friend?" Haurchefant wondered, taking a seat before you, the faintest of smiles appearing across his lips.

You silently pondered if he knew what you were going to ask, before the words even crossed your lips.

"Your offer, in Gridania, during Heavensturn. And do not try to deny that it was you, I know your voice anywhere," you began, thinking about your next words carefully, while the Elezen before you sipped his cocoa, his expression collected and calm. "I thought about your words, about being your personal steed. What if I were to take you up on it?"

There was a long pause, the only sound in the room now being the crackling of the fireplace, as his cerulean eyes swiftly fixed on you, shimmering with a brilliant delight you had not seen from him before. You had noticed his crush on you, sure, anyone within the general vicinity could see that. His gaze now was more akin to that of a long time love, someone whose desire for you ran deep and strong, beyond a mere crush, only now showing itself to you.

You found that you didn't mind that look from him. In fact, the heat rising through your cheeks made it evident how you felt about it, even if the Elezen man before you thankfully didn't draw attention to it.

"Ah! So you took my offer seriously," Haurchefant beamed, grinning brightly to show off pearly white teeth, as if he had received a wonderful nameday gift. "I daresay I am glad that you did, as I started fearing that you took my proposition as a jest. But knowing that you mulled over my words, taking them ever-so seriously," he sipped his cocoa, giving himself a moment to calm himself. Setting the mug down before him, Haurchefant leaned toward you, that delighted glint in his eyes shining ever brighter, "it pleases me down to the core. To know that you languished over my offer, thought about it for so long... ah, how splendid! Simply splendid!" The Elezen leaned back and hugged himself at the thought, practically shuddering, pure joy radiating from him like sunshine. “You have just made me the happiest man in all of Coerthas!”

Watching Haurchefant’s response made it clear to you that your response was exactly what he dreamed of. You weren’t quite sure what all of this entailed, but seeing him so excited about the very idea pleased you in a way you hadn’t felt before. You knew you wanted to see more of this side of Haurchefant.

“Do you even know what that means, my friend? To become my steed?” Haurchefant asked, shifting to sit upright as he watched for your reaction.

You thought for a long moment, before shaking your head in response. “No, I’ve never even heard of such things, and initially thought it was a euphemism for sex,” you admitted plainly, heat rising through your face once more. “The more I thought about it, however, the more literal your words felt. But I could not ask anyone about it, lest I be marked as a pervert or something like that.” You realize only a moment after you spoke aloud how your words had sounded, swiftly trying to correct yourself, shaking your hands in vehement denial, “N-not that I am implying that you are, Haurchefant! Far be it from me to judge anyone’s desires. Just… to bring up such thoughts with my companions… it would be awkward at the very least.”

Had you already screwed up before you could even learn what Haurchefant wanted you to do? You swore inwardly at yourself for not taking the time to choose your words a little more carefully, holding your face in your hands in utter embarrassment. Your fears were abated, however, as Haurchefant placed his gauntleted hand upon your shoulder in reassurance.

“I take no offense, my friend. My request is unusual, after all, and I am thrilled that I didn’t drive you away. Instead, I piqued your interest, which is what I thought my proposal may do. You work so hard—nay, harder—than any steed I have ever seen, and yet rarely do you get the luxury of rest,” Haurchefant explained, a small frown crossing his lips at the thought of you not resting like you should—like you deserved. “Allow me to show you what a splendid steed like you deserves, if you would allow yourself to be mine, even briefly.”

You turn to look up at him, tears welling up in your eyes. By the Twelve, he was right. You had been feeling like an overworked draft horse, constantly ordered to go all across the realm, fetch this item, fight those enemies, nearly dying several times along the way. It would be overwhelming to most, but you always grinned and bore the burden on your shoulders. That’s what heroes do, right? That’s what you did, at least, and tried to do it all with a smile.

Haurchefant could see through the facade, his words causing the happy mask you wore to crumble before him. He saw that you were so tired of playing the dutiful hero that served everyone with a smile. That you needed a break from it all, yet how would becoming a horse in a more literal sense be a break? As he started to remove his gauntlets to wipe away the tears from your eyes, you reached out to grab his hand, stopping him.

“If I accept your proposal, I need to know what your idea is first. It isn’t that I don’t trust you, I just want to know exactly what I am agreeing to,” you responded.

“Oh, then I shall gladly show you,” the silver-haired Elezen gave you a firm nod. “Please, follow me,” he added, heading into a back room. “I will show you the gear, first off. It won’t be your gear, mind you, but it will give you a sense of what to expect.”

Watching him, you quirked your head. What could he have meant by gear? Had he done this before? What had you gotten yourself into, really? Was it really this complicated? With questions swirling through your head, you rose from your chair and followed Haurchefant, to what would be something life changing.

─────

The scene soon came to an end, lasting roughly an hour, and Haurchefant had guided you back into the stables. He was now off the sulky and unhitching you, humming a gentle, almost familiar tune as he worked. “You were absolutely wonderful today, my dearest pony,” he sang to you, quickly moving to unbuckle your arm binder. “I hope you are not too sore from the paces I put you through.”

You stomped your foot twice—a sign you had agreed upon prior to play. One stomp was to confirm, two stomps to deny or say no, and three stomps were to end the scene. Haurchefant had taken great care to check in on you throughout, and make sure he wasn’t pushing you too hard for your first time. _"Even if you are the Warrior of Light, you still have limitations, and I will not cross lines nor will I push you too far,"_ he had told you firmly during negotiations, though with deep sincerity in his voice. _"This is supposed to be a way for you to unwind and not think about the weight of the world, not to push yourself to the point of injury. You do that often enough as it is, and I will not be party to it here."_

Haurchefant had not lied. He constantly checked on you, made sure you weren’t too hot or overworking yourself, and triple checked your gear before taking you out. Now, as he slid the armbinder off, he set it aside in a box made for your tack, leading you over to sit on a bench. “Sit, and I will start taking off your boots, my dearest.”

You couldn’t remember the last time someone doted over you like this. Haurchefant made sure you were taken care of, that despite the task you had achieved, that you were hale and whole both in body and in mind. As he unlaced the boots and slid them from your legs, the Elezen turned to look up at you. “Would you prefer a warm bath or some time in the sauna, my dearest hero? Both will help with any soreness, but I leave it to you as to what you desire. Hold up one finger for the bath, two for the sauna.”

You thought for a moment about which you would prefer as Haurchefant started to unbuckle the harness from your body, before holding up two fingers.

“I shall prepare it after we are done here,” Haurchefant nodded. Standing, he moved behind you to start the process of removing your mask, sliding the mane aside to reveal the laces that held your mask on. “Along with a nice meal.”

You let out a soft whinny to confirm your agreement with the proposal, as Haurchefant slid the mask off of you, the bit now free from your mouth and allowing you to speak. Working your jaw a little, you turned to look up at him with a light smile. “Would you be so kind as to join me in the sauna? I think we both need to relax, after all.”

A blush swept over Haurchefant’s face, followed along with a beaming smile. “Why of course, my steed! I would love nothing more than to spend more time relaxing with you.”

“And…” you began, slowly standing, “I want to do this again sometime, so let’s discuss that while we relax.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired from a scene from the 2014 Heavensturn event, in which Haurchefant literally asks the Warrior of Light to be his pony. I have seen several people read it the other way around, with Haurchefant as the pony. But _nay,_ he wants the Warrior of Light to be his steed.
> 
> I remember my reaction when I did this even way back when. I was floored at how _blatant_ the proposition was. I still am, after all these years, for this is probably the only time Haurchefant isn't tamed down for the NA audience.
> 
> Reference Used: [Thank Heavensturn for You](https://haillenarte.tumblr.com/post/138168488090/thank-heavensturn-for-you)
> 
> ─────
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. It really means a lot. I may not respond to comments, but please know I do read them and appreciate them.
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers! If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over! ♥


End file.
